starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Socorro
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Kibilini Sector | stelsel = Socorro System | zonnen = Sokor | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 316 dagen | rotatietijd = 20 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Warm | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Uitgestrekte woestijnen Vlaktes Bergen Vulkanen | water = | bezienswaardig = Doaba Badlands | inheemse = Monnok | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = | inwoners = 300 miljoen | hoofdstad = Vakeyya | munt = | staatsvorm = Georganiseerde misdaad Stammen | affiliatie= }} 180px|thumb|Lando Calrissian Socorro was een woestijnplaneet in de Outer Rim en de planeet waar Lando Calrissian werd geboren. De planeet werd gecontroleerd door de Fringe samenleving en was een thuishaven voor talloze smokkelaars. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Socorro lag ten Zuidoosten in de Outer Rim, ten Westen van de Corellian Run op de Lannic Spice Run. De planeet was de 2de planeet die rond Sokor draaide. Socorro was bezaaid met woestijngebieden en vulkanen. Deze woestijnen waren echter zwart van kleur en samen met het vulkanische as leverde dat de naam van de planeet op dat in het Old Corellian ‘scorched earth’ (verbrande aarde) betekende. De overblijfselen van drie vernietigde planeten in het Socorro System waren nog steeds aanwezig in de vorm van het Thrugii Asteroid Belt. Door deze vernietiging werd Neftali, de buitenste planeet, in een vreemde baan rond Socor gebracht wat een invloed had op Socorro. Hierdoor beleefde men de Tayaba'I of winterequinox en de Sanohb'I of zomerequinox. Tijdens de winterequinox daalde de temperaturen tot onder nul en tijdens de zomerequinox steeg de temperatuur voor 72 uren tot een ongezien heet niveau. Socorro had verschillende landmassa’s die makkelijk identificeerbaar waren. De meeste waren woestijngebieden of dorre landschappen. De Doaba Badlands bedekte ¾ van heel de planeet en deze werden bevolkt door verschillende nomadische stammen van Socorrans. In de polaire gebieden was het 43°C en in de andere woestijnen iets minder warm. In de bergen kon de temperatuur dalen tot 21°C. Socorro’s belangrijkste stad was Vakeyya waar er een spaceport was en ongeveer 74.000 inwoners woonden. Socorror was de thuisplaneet van tal van diersoorten, waarvan de Monnok de bekendste was, aangezien deze semi-sentient wezens vertegenwoordigd waren in het Dejarik spelbord. Cultuur De vlag van Socorro had een bloedrode kleur. Socorro was de thuisplaneet van drie intelligente sociale groepen. De nomadische Socorrans leefden in de woestijnen en waren wantrouwig in verband met nieuwe technologie. De Socorrans die in de steden woonden waren bijgelovig, maar stonden meer open voor nieuwe ideeën en invloeden. De laatste groep waren smokkelaars, vaak Corellians, die zich op Socorro hadden gevestigd doorheen de jaren. Enkele bekende stammen waren de Ibhaan'I, Bharhulai, Ndowi en Asilyr. Men zei dat Socorrans enkel hun planeet verlieten om te gaan sterven. De slapende vulkanen op Socorro dienden als waterbekkens om Zsajhira Berries te kweken waarmee met thee en de Socorran Raava kon maken. De belangrijkste exportproducten waren Socorran Raava, Corellian Whisky en de Zsajhira Berry. Importproducten waren voedsel, mineralen, metalen en technologie. Socorro was eigenlijk een rijke wereld ondanks het feit dat de misdaad er de plak zwaaide door middel van verschillende misdaadorganisaties of bedrijven met criminele connecties. Illegale modificaties aan schepen vormden eveneens een grote bron van inkomsten op de planeet. Geschiedenis Van de zes kolonieschepen die meer dan 3.000 jaar voor de Battle of Yavin op Socorro landden, overleefden er mogelijk vier. Rapporten vertellen dat een schip mogelijk was neergestort in de poolgebieden en het andere 14.200 kilometer buiten de Rym Mountains maar daarna nooit meer werd teruggezien. Mogelijk had dit te maken met de aanwezigheid van enorme zandputten. Doordat Socorro niet echt centraal was gelegen, ontkwam het aan de talloze conflicten in de Republic. In 31 BBY werd Lando Calrissian op Socorro geboren, maar details over Calrissians verblijf op deze planeet waren onbekend. Tijdens de Clone Wars lag het in een gebied dat niet werd betwist. Tijdens de New Order moest Han Solo er een missie opknappen in naam van de Hutts en was er een Shadowport gevestigd. Bron *Black Sands of Socorro *The Essential Atlas – Grid: Q-17 + Online Index *CCG *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *Star Wars: Legacy *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire